youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MyLifeAsEva
Eva Marisol Gutowski (born July 7, 1994),' '''known as' MyLifeAsEva''' on YouTube is a 21 year-old beauty guru and vlogger. She currently has over 4 million subscribers. Eva posts on two Youtube channels (Eva Marisol, MyLifeAsEva), and has collaborated with other YouTubers throughout her YouTube career. (See collaborations.) DIYs One popular DIY video of Eva's is her Fast and Affordable Halloween Costumes video. She has made four separate costume videos (which consist of cute, funny, scary, easy). Beauty & Fashion Tutorials Eva is also well known for her beauty and fashion makeup tutorials which consist of makeup, hair, and fashion tutorials for young adults, teens, and tweens. A few examples are Drugstore Makeup for 6th-Highschool, Airplane Hair/Makeup, How I Style videos, and Cute and Warm Fall Outfits. In her hair and makeup videos, Eva shows various products she feels best fits the theme. Then, Eva shows how to use them and explains why she loves the product for it's purpose. In her fashion videos she shows you some ways she dresses up for seasons, and how match items with a specific accessory (for example, shoes.) In these she displays many different outfits for many different settings, telling you what she recommends to use it for. Girls Night In Tour Eva has recently announced that she is going on tour to 20 cities across America with some of her best youtube friends. The tour name is "Girls Night In" and Fullscreenlive is presenting the tour. The tour started off in Anaheim, CA at The "House Of Blues" on September 22 and will be going until October 22, ending in Dallas, TX. She is going with other youtube stars; Meredith Foster, AlishaMarie, Sierra Furtado, Mia Stammer and Andie Case. List of all the cities Girls Night In is coming to (in order); Anaheim, Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco, Denver, Minneapolis, Chicago, Detroit, Baltimore, Philadelphia, Patchogue, Freehold, Boston, New York, Silver Springs, Tampa, Orlando, Ft. Lauderdale, Houston,Scotch Plains, New Jersey, and Dallas. Miscellaneous Videos Besides DIY and beauty-themed and Skit videos, Eva enjoys posting Lookbooks, Hauls, ''and What's In My ...'' videos. Eva has created Lookbooks for almost every season and holiday, such has her Christmas Lookbook, and her Summer Lookbook. She has also created hauls from different stores she's shopped at. A few of these are her Black Friday Haul, her Drugstore Makeup Haul, and her American Apparel and Forever 21 Spring Haul. She usually explains why she loves the item purchased and some outfit ideas for them. The What's In My ... videos usually show the things Eva can't live without. In her What's in My Gym Bag? and What's on my iPhone? videos Eva showcases her favorite things in/on each item. In her What's On My iPhone video, Eva spoke about how she edits her thumbnails, and the apps she uses on a daily basis. Eva has also created a music video titled "''Literally My Life" ''uploaded on April 16, 2015. Eva also played a part in Chevy's #ChevyGoesEmoji commercial. https://youtu.be/LddkRM55tc4 Vlogs/Skits Usually Eva creates vlogs and and skits, such has her Fall Expectations vs. Reality and What I Do Before Filming video. These are generally fun little videos that show Eva's personality and are generally relatable. Eva also does Q&As or Question and Answers. Eva has done approximately three of these. Eva has done many vlogs on her vlog Channel "Eva Marisol" Collaborations Throughout her time on YouTube, Eva has done many collabs. She's has been featured a number of times on the YouTube channel Seventeen, I Love Makeup, AwesomenessTV, and Teen Vogue. On her own channel, Eva has done collabs with SierraMarieMakeup, Glitterglam95,Peacelovebeauty6, Delphinexoxo101,Lx3BelleXOXO, RclBeauty101 and many others. You can see all of them here. Eva has also collabed on other channels such as AlishaMarie / "Macbby11", MayBaby, Aspyn Ovard, Niki and Gabi, Meredith Foster, LaurDIY, Makeupbymandy24 and MammaMiaMakeup. Personal life Eva was born in Orange County, California. In her March Q&A she says she is part Puerto Rican/Latino and part Melokatondedki. And people also say that she is african. Currently she is at university and majoring in Broadcast Journalism. She says she hopes to become a talk show host, saying she would like to be a "good role model." Eva was born in the dinasour centuries. Trivia * The celebrity Eva looks up to Miley cyrus, justin beiber an dherself. * According to Eva, the biggest college necessity are moccasins. She has stated that "you'll need these every day of your life!" * When asked what she preferred, chocolate or Nutella, she said she loves poop!!!:D * Her favorite color is yellow. * Her favorite kind of music is pop. * She worked as a cashier in a mom and pop pizza shop. * She hates swearing and and sitting on the toilet. * Starbucks is one of Eva's favorite stores/places. * She started dancing at three, and says her favorite dance types are jazz, contemporary, and musical theater. * Eva considers herself to be a "theater person". * For Halloween 2014, Eva was Minnie Mouse. * If she could live anywhere she would live in Naples Canal in Long Beach because she enjoys kayaking there and claims it's a very beautiful scene. * Eva's eyebrows are one of her most fleekiest parts of her face. * Her favorite toe is the second largest on her right foot because "it looks like spaghetti." * Her favorite Disney princess is Ariel. * She is living in her mom's basement